


Unofficial APART Survival Guide

by condochimp



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, If you died in SBURB, Read this for help, Replay Value AU, SBURB Parallel, You'll need it, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/condochimp/pseuds/condochimp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those who die in the endless replaying of SBURB are gone, but not lost. Half their soul goes to the dream bubbles, where they frolic in memories. The other half is sent to a different set of realities where SBURB could never be. It cannot be, because it's taken over by its opposition: APART.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unofficial APART Survival Guide

**Unofficial APART Survival Guide**

 

Hey. So, the name's Sasha. I'm here to let you know some pretty serious stuff. Yes, you died. Yes, it was all real. But a different kind of real than the real you're feeling now. SBURB exists, but in a different reality. Not universe, reality. Weird, huh? Anyways, you've doubtlessly been presented with APART in one way or another.

 

I will be the first one to say "I'm so sorry". APART is a parallel to SBURB, and SBURB's greatest enemy. It can unravel the entire existence that SBURB has woven. But it needs your help. You'll be replaying. And for that, I'm sorry. You'll be faced with life and death. For that too, I'm sorry. But everything will be different. Sure, some concepts carry over from SBURB to APART. But the differences are so drastic, and the end-goal is so intensely oppositional to SBURB's very concept, that it might be worth it.

 

To play APART is to play "a part" in removing SBURB's presence from that reality. Please, if you are reading this and are concerned about being dragged into another rabbit hole, you will be. But it's for the common good. I'm sorry.

 

But you have to.

 

* * *

 

 

Ahem. Anyways, this is going to be one monster of a guide. I'll put the table of contents here, which will be consistently updated with other things I remember and links to the chapters.

\---------------- 01: The Beginning ----------------

\----- 01.1: The Disc -----

\----- 01.2: The Expedition -----

\----- 01.3: The Escalation -----

\----- 01.4 Dawn of a New Old World -----

\---------------- 02: The Nexus of One-Thousand-and-One ----------------

\----- 02.1: The Mornings -----

\----- 02.2: The Days -----

\----- 02.3: The Nights -----

\---------------- 03: Oh, The Places You'll Go! ----------------

\----- 03.1: Cities -----

\----- 03.2: Regions -----

\----- 03.3: Worlds ------

\---------------- 04: Breathing Blood ----------------

\----- 04.1: Type A -----

\----- 04.2: Type B -----

\----- 04.3: Type AB -----

\----- 04.4: Type O -----


End file.
